Les astuces de Rodney McKay
by caramelle 1
Summary: One shot pouvant être lus séparément mais avec une relation entre eux. A prévoir du shweir, mais léger. Anciennement collision
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : caramelle 1

_**Auteur :**_ caramelle 1

_**Genre :**_ légère romance shweir, comédie

_**Episode :**_ aucun en particulier.

_**Disclamer **__:_ rien ne m'appartient tout est aux créateurs de la série sauf cette histoire.

_**Collision**_

John Sheppard malgré ses 35 ans avait toujours du mal à rendre ses rapports à l'heure. Sous prétexte d'avoir quelque chose à faire de plus urgent, ils les rendaient quand le docteur Weir commençait à s'impatienter. Il avait pourtant essayé de nombreuses méthodes pour qu'elle ne l'oblige pas à faire son rapport, mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

Il se rappelait qu'une fois, cela faisait un mois qu'elle attendait. La diplomate bien que patiente avait fini par en avoir assez et lui avait clairement fait comprendre que s'il ne rendait pas son dossier très rapidement, il lui serait interdit de partir en mission durant plusieurs semaines. Le militaire pour éviter que cette sanction ne tombe, le lui avait donné en main proche le lendemain à la première heure.

Le rapport qu'il tenait dans ses mains aurait du être rendu la veille et pour éviter de devoir s'expliquer, le colonel n'était que peu sorti de ses quartiers. Il avait attendu toute la soirée pour être sur de ne pas la croiser. C'est pourquoi, John se dirigeait vers le bureau de la diplomate à une heure du matin.

En arrivant à la salle de contrôle, il ne vit personne dans le bureau. Il avança donc plus rapidement pour déposer son dossier. Cependant, arrivé au seuil de la porte il s'arrêta et s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour avant qu'une voix l'en dissuade:

- Alors John, on vient rendre son rapport.

- Elisabeth, mais que faîtes-vous encore là à cette heure ?

Il pénétra dans la pièce pour voir où sa supérieure se trouvait et surpris lui demanda :

- Mais que faîtes-vous à quatre pattes sous le bureau?

- J'ai perdu une de mes boucle d'oreille et j'essaye de la retrouver. Après quelques secondes elle ajouta: j'ai une idée ! Alors qu'elle sortait la tête de sous son bureau.

Il resta planté là attendant qu'elle termine sa phrase. La jeune femme se releva et remis en ordre ses vêtements avant de continuer :

- Si vous m'aidez à la retrouver, j'oublie le retard de votre rapport et ceux des cinq prochains. Est-ce que ça vous va?  
- J'accepte. Le colonel était trop heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Il se mit lui aussi à genoux et commença la recherche. Une fois par terre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de lui demander quelque chose d'important.

- Elisabeth, à quoi ressemble votre boucle d'oreille?

- Malheureusement, elle est assez petite, en plaqué or avec du zircon (faux diamant) mais j'y tiens beaucoup c'est ma mère qui me les avaient offertes.

Au bout de 5 minutes, ne trouvant toujours rien ils se relevèrent et le colonel lui demanda :

- Elisabeth, êtes-vous sûre de l'avoir égarée dans votre bureau?

- Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce matin je l'avais en me réveillant et que j'ai remarqué sa perte, il y à seulement 10 minutes.

- Ca va élargir notre périmètre de recherches. Où êtes vous allée aujourd'hui?la questionna-t-il sans lui demander ce qu'elle faisait encore là à cette heure, afin d'éviter une nouvelle dispute entre eux.

- Dans ma chambre, dans la salle de contrôle et dans le mess. L'avantage c'est que je passe toujours par le même chemin. Mais je crains qu'il n'y ait que peu de chances de la retrouver. Vous m'aidez toujours ?

- Bien sur que oui, nous avons conclu un marché.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le mess sans la trouver et continuèrent vers les appartements de la diplomate.

Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient passé en revu une grande partie du chemin. Arrivés près de la chambre de la responsable, ils aperçurent enfin l'objet de leur recherche. Elle se trouvait devant celle de Rodney. Seulement, ils se penchèrent en même temps pour la ramasser et se cognèrent.

Elisabeth se sentant tombée se rattrapa à John mais lui aussi quelque peu sonné ne put se retenir et s'affala de tout son poids sur la jeune femme.

- Est-ce que ça va Elisabeth?

- Oui, ça peut aller mais pouvez- vous vous relever car vous m'écrasez.

- Oui bien sur, tout de suite, heureusement que personne ne peut nous voir, s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Le colonel commença à se relever mais il sentit que quelque chose était accrochée à son pantalon. Il se rabaissa puis se releva une nouvelle fois mais il était réellement retenu contre la jeune femme. Cette dernière essaya de trouver ce qui clochait, une fois chose faite elle lui annonça:

- John, ma ceinture s'est accrochée à votre pantalon. Je vais essayer de la défaire mais il va falloir que vous vous souleviez une nouvelle fois.

Il plaça ses mains autour de la tête d'Elisabeth pendant qu'elle glissa les siennes entre leur deux corps. Le peu de distance qui les séparait ne facilitait pas les choses. Elle avait constaté qu'elle ne pourrait dénouer sa ceinture et essayait tant bien que mal de la décrocher. Seulement, en faisant cela elle frôlait une partie anatomique très sensible chez John. Celui-ci avait le plus grand mal à rester calme, tous ses effleurements risquaient de le faire réagir.

Il essayait de penser à des choses qui le calmaient mais finissait toujours par revenir à sa situation. Son esprit s'embrouillait un peu plus à chaque instant et son imagination risquait de ne plus pouvoir le contenir longtemps. Sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de celle d'Elisabeth. Au bout d'un temps qui lui paru infiniment long, elle réussit enfin à dénouer cette ceinture.

Ils purent se relever et eurent tout juste le temps de rajuster leurs vetêments avant que Rodney n'ouvre sa porte de chambre :

- Colonel Sheppard, docteur Weir que faites vous là?

- On cherchait ma boucle d'oreille, Rodney. Mais on a fini par la retrouver, lui répondit-elle ne souriant tout en lui montrant ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Bien merci et bonne nuit John, bonne nuit Rodnay.

Elle prit la direction de ses appartements et fut aussitôt imité par John qui avait besoin d'une douche froide. Le scientifique quant à lui les observa partir chacun de leur côté et une fois hors de vue ce dernier soupira avant de dire :

- Mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi est ce qu'ils ne se mettent pas ensemble ces deux là. Je ne les comprendrais jamais. Ils vont sûrement avoir besoin d'aide, tout comme moi si je veux réussir.

A suivre peut-être……


	2. Somnambulisme

_**Auteur :**_ Caramelle 1

_**Episode :**_ Aucun en particulier.

_**Genre :**_ Comédie enfin j'essaye.

_**Résumé :**_ Pensées d'Elisabeth en_ italique_, celle de John soulignéés.

_**PS **_: suite de la première histoire. J'espère pouvoir mettre un autre chapitre rapidement mais ils arriveront toutes les deux semaines environ.

_**Somnambulisme**_

Elisabeth comme à son habitude profitait de la magnifique vue que lui offrait le balcon de la ssale de commande. La nuit était magnifique; la pleine lune éclairait Atlantis et se reflétait dans les eaux calmes de la planète. La tièdeur qui avait régné toute la journée avait permis à de nombreuses personnes de se promener dans l'après-midi (il faut bien qu'ils se détendent de temps en temps).

Mais au vu de l'heure tardive, il n'y avait plus que quelques personnes qui travaillaient encore, majoritairement dans la salle de contrôle.

La jeune femme avait passé une grande partie de sa journée à lire des rapports et avait décidé de s'accorder une pause. Elle profitait du calme dans la cité avant de ternminer son travail. C'est pourquoi, depuis maintenant cinq minutes elle se tenait accoudée au balcon, sans bouger. Au moment où la diplomate allait rentrer, la porte s'ouvrit. En voyant la personne qui approchait elle sourit discrètement. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui reproche de trop travailler mais rien ne vint et la linguiste lui demanda :

- Qui y a-t-il colonel Sheppard ?

- Je voulais simplement savoir comment vous alliez et profiter moi aussi de la vue, lui répondit-il alors qu'il s'accoudait à ses côtés.

- Je vais bien merci. C'est tout ce que vous vouliez ? _**Il ne faut surtout pas que je me tourne vers lui sinon ça va recommencer**__**.**_

- Non, je voulais aussi vous demander pourquoi vous m'évitiez en ce moment ?

_** Oh non, il l'a remarqué**__**. **__**Bon ce n'est pas grave tu n'as qu'à tenter de lui faire croire que c'est faux. Mais ne te tournes vers lui, fixes toi sur ces magnifiques étoiles. Même si c'est plus tentant de regarder sur…. Non, non, les étoiles Elisabeth, on a dit les étoiles Elisabeth! La sermonna sa conscience.**_

- Et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué**. **_**Tous aux abris ils deviennent observateurs! La jeune femme due se retenir de rire en pensant à cela**_.

Au début j'ai cru que je rêvais seulement Mckay et Teyla m'en ont aussi parlé. « Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-elle pas ?Je n'avais pas remarqué mais son pantalon noir lui moule très bien les fesses. Non, mais qu'est ce je raconte moi, arrête de te faire des films John, c'est ta supérieure. Qui a des très belles fesses n'empêche. John! On avait dit d'arrêter ça, ça te fait plus de mal que de bien. Fixes-toi sur la mer elle est magnifique ce soir. »

Je ne vous évite pas colonel, seulement en ce moment, j'ai plus de travail, j'ai donc moins de temps pour faire autre chose.

A ce moment, la jeune femme détourna légèrement la tête et ses yeux tombèrent en arrêt sur les mains de John_. __**Elles ont l'air si douces et si agiles, je me demande ce qu'il pourrait faire avec. Ca recommence, Liz reprends-toi tu ne dois pas avoir ce genre de pensée envers John. Pourquoi est ce qu'il faut que ça tombe sur des gens **__**inaccessibles se lamenta-t-elle intérieurement.**_

- Docteur Weir est-ce que ça va? l'interrogea Sheppard, surpris par le regard fixe de la femme.

- Euh oui, oui, j'étais seulement en train de réfléchir.

Bon et bien je vais vous laisser, annonça-t-il quelque peu gêné. Au moment de passer la porte il rajouta: reposez-vous tout de même, dit-il tout bas mais pas assez pour qu'Elisabeth l'entende.

Cette remarque la fit sourir et elle resta encore une minute la tête emplie d'images où l'on voyait essentiellement John**. **_**Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive cela fait maintenant un mois que je n'arrête pas de penser a lui. Et pour ne rien arranger quand j'essaye de l'éviter, je le croise encore plus qu'avant.**_

Bon, maintenant il va falloir que je retourne travailler, soupira-t-elle. Arrivée dans son bureau, elle s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, attrapa un dossier et recommença sa lecture.

Vers une heure du matin, commençant à être fatiguée, et ne distinguant plus nettement les lignes, Elisabeth décida d'aller se coucher. Les couloirs à cette heure–ci étaient quasiment déserts et la jeune femme ne croisa que deux soldats qui se rendaient au mess. Elle décida de passer devant le labo de Mckay, cela lui permettrait de se dégourdir les jambes.

Arrivée devant cette dernière elle constata que la porte était close. _**Il a du aller se coucher et je crois que j'aurais dû suivre son exemple il ya longtemps car ça va être dur demain.**_

Quelques mètres plus loin,elle aperçut au loin un homme qui se dirigeait vers le mess. Ce qui la surprit le plus c'est que cette personne n'était vêtu que d'un boxer. Décidant d'aller l'interroger, elle pressa le pas.

Plus elle se rapprochait de cet homme, plus il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle essaya de l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas. D'un seul coup, il s'arrêta et la jeune femme faillit le percuter.

_**Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? Ca n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de bêtise, voir un soldat en tenue légère. **_

Une fois parvenue à sa hauteur, Elisabeth le contourna et apercevant son visage, elle sursauta.

_**John, mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici et dévêtu de la sorte, les yeux ouverts**__**. **_

- Colonel Sheppard que faites vous ici à cette heure et dans cette tenue?

Il ne lui fournit aucune réponse et elle supposa alors qu'il devait faire des crises de somnambulisme. _**Bon qu'est ce que je fais maintenant, c'est bien ma veine ça de tomber sur l'homme sur qui je fantasme, en plein milieu de la nuit, et en boxer qui plus est. Je n'ai plus qu'à le reconduire dans sa chambre, en priant pour que personne ne nous voie.**_

Le docteur Weir essaya de le tirer par le bras, seulement le colonel ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Après plusieurs tentatives elle réussit à le faire marcher, mais pour cela la jeune femme devait le tenir fermement par la taille tout en le poussant. Cela se révéla assez difficile, elle devait lutter pour le faire avancer car il ne semblait pas vouloir partir d'ici et elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser là. En plus pour ne rien arranger des frissons remontaient de ses mains jusque dans son dos.

_** Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il avait la peau aussi douce, non ne pense pas à ça, concentres toi sur la route. La vache dire que je ne touche qu'une petite partie de son corps et des sensations très agréables m'envahissent. Je n'avais jamais remarqué mais il a de belles fesses en plus le boxer lui va comme un gant. Il faut que tu te raisonnes Liz, sinon tu ne vas pas tenir jusqu'à sa chambre. Il est bien musclé et à tout là où il faut, non, non, non, regardes le sol.**_

Malgré ses bonnes résolution la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à assagir ses pensées et trouvait le chemin insupportablement long. Elle avait peur de craquer et se se jeter sur l'homme devant elle (bah oui, c'est la fatigue lol).C'est donc dans un état d'esprit proche de la crise de nerf pour la jeune femme, ils parvinrent tous les deux devant les appartements de ce dernier. Heureusement pour elle, ils n'avaient croiser personne, ce qui lui avait évité de devoir expliquer la situation. Enfin elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un la suivait de loin tout en les observant aussi dicrètement que possible.

Enfin arrivés, devant les appartements du colonel, elle soupira. La porte s'ouvrit et elle dirigea John vers son lit. Afin de le faire asseoir, elle dû appuyer fortement sur ses épaules et dû faire de même pour le faire s'allonger. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que le tapis sous ses pieds choisissent ce moment pour glisser et elle tomba sur l'homme devant elle.

_** Eh merde,**__**saleté de tapis à la noix, il a fallut que ça arrive maintenant.**_ Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits et s'apprêtait à se relever elle sentit des mains dans son dos_**. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait?**_

Le colonel toujours endormit avait entouré la taille d'Elisabeth de ses bras. Mais il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là car il avait roulé et se trouvait maintenant au dessus d'elle. De cette façon, la jeune femme se retrouvait coincée, elle essaya de le pincer, de le faire se retourner, de l'appeler mais rien n'y fit, John ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et Elisabeth dû se résigner à attendre qu'il se réveille.

Elle ne vit pas la personne qui les observait discrètement depuis la porte ouverte et qui ferma cette dernière pour éviter que quelqu'un ne les dérange.

A force de patienter, elle finit par s'endormir. Avec une dernière pensée très agréable. _**Je ne suis pas si mal installée que ça, et en plus il me sert de couverture.**_

Au petit matin lorsque John se réveilla, il sentit quelqu'un sous lui, ce qui le surprit énormément. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé, je me suis pourtant couché seul hier soir. En voyant le visage de cette personne, il fut énormément surpris. Elisabeth, mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ici?John décida alors de se lever mais ce mouvement réveilla la jeune femme:

- Ah, colonel Sheppard vous êtes enfin réveillé.

- Mais docteur Weir qu'est ce que vous faîtes dans ma chambre?

- Je vais vous le dire mais avant pourriez vous lever, merci_? __**Sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.**_

Une fois ce dernier debout et plus décemment habillé. Elisabeth commença à tout lui raconter.

- Alors que j'allais dans mes appartements, je vous ais aperçu dans un couloir. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez somnambule et j'ai décidé de vous ramener dans votre chambre. Heureusement on n'a croisé personne. Arrivé à vos appartements je vous ai couché, seulement mon pied à glissé et je suis tombé sur vous. A ce moment vous m'avez sans doute pris pour un nounours car vous m'avez attrapé par la taille, que vous avez roulé et je me suis retrouvé coincé sur vous. J'ai bien essayé de vous réveiller mais rien n'y a fait et c'est pourquoi vous me retrouvez dans votre chambre ce matin.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir imposée cela mais merci beaucoup de m'avoir racompagné. La prochaine fois John ne dors pas. J'espère qu'elle est aussi somnambule, imagine la voir en nuisette, John! Pas maintenant!

- Oh…_**Cela ne m'a pas dérangé du tout au contraire j'ai même beaucoup apprécié**_, ce n'est rien je n'allais tout de même pas vous laisser errer dans les couloirs. _**Surtout qu'en plus j'ai adoré vous voir dans cette tenue**_. Et la prochaine fois que vous faites une crise de somnambulisme, habillez vous. Comme ça si c'est moi qui dois vous voir, je serais beaucoup moins gênée si on rencontrait du monde, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme sortit des appartements pour enfin rejoindre les siens. McKay dissimulé derrière un poteau l'observa passer et se fit la réflexion en se dirigeant vers son labo:

- C'est bien beau tout ça mais moi j'ai fait sortir Sheppard de ses appartements et l'ais mis sur votre chemin pour rien. Rodnay il va falloir que tu te creuses sérieusement la tête pour les mettre ensemble, c'est ta fierté qui est en jeu là. Mais pour cela il va bien me falloir de l'aide.

_**Fin**_


End file.
